1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer and a control method of a printer.
2. Related Art
Devices for detecting the trailing end of the medium in printers that print on continuous media, such as recording media having labels affixed to a rolled backer, are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2003-48364.
A printer generally has a mechanism that holds and conveys the medium with conveyance rollers, for example, in order to stably convey the medium through the printer. When such conveyance rollers are used and the rollers become unable to hold the medium near the trailing end, the desired conveyance speed cannot be maintained, the medium cannot be printed normally, and images printed near the end of the medium may not be printed correctly. When printing on a medium carrying labels, for example, one or more labels closest to the trailing end of the medium may be printed incorrectly, and those labels are then thrown away. The label or page near the trailing end of the medium can be simply thrown away when the print image is misprinted, but reducing the waste of time, ink, and other consumables required to print the label or page that is discarded is desirable.